My Demons In The Dark
by Cal -Cell93
Summary: Bellamione Fic... Hermione died in the battle of Hogwarts to find herself now trapped as a ghost confined to the castle's bounderies. Something in the darkness is watching her and her discoveries lead to unexpected feats. I'm bad at summaries. M for later possibilities. OCs later on...
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**So this is my first Harry Potter fanfic I've every written so I'm extremely nervous. I've read all the books and seen all the movies but my memory isn't the best. If I mess up please don't destroy me. I got this idea after spending four hours reading Bellamione fics... It's interesting at the very least.**

 **Review if you wish**

 **~EvilKingMacabre**

 **PS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE WEIRD PLOT LINE.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Awakening**

Few words were spoken but they conveyed more than any speech could. "Hermione Granger, a woman like no other. Her intelligence couldn't be surpassed and her bravery never to be forgotten." There were no audible sounds coming from the observers of the funeral. It was a silent sob. Ron and Harry were the most affected while Minerva shed a tear or three. The pain in their chests was great and heavy. Hermione was actually gone. Harry had watched her fight courageously against a Death Eater but it wasn't enough. He could tell at the time Hermione was exhausted. She fought so strongly but fell victim to bad reflexes and the killing curse.

* * *

The air was light and there was a white illumination to the room. It was plain but had a door that looked ancient and decrepit. Hermione had no figment of where she was. The last thing she remembered was experiencing all feeling escape her body at once. All the warmth of her body just disappeared. Her last vision was of a blurred person and a green light. What had happened to her she wondered. Her feet moved forward towards the door. Then the room seemed to lengthen itself — moving away from her. Next a maze of mirrors appeared. There was a realization then when she had no reflection. Her astonishment controlled her. She was frozen in place for what seemed to be eternity though truly was a few seconds. Hermione reached out to touch the mirror but her hand passed right through it. Her brain pieced things together quickly. It was clear to her that the green light she saw was her killer's magic.

"I was hit with the killing curse," she mumbled to no one. It wouldn't sink in to her however how much this would hurt emotionally. For now she was numb of everything.

Through maze of mirrors she went with the door continuously moving away from her. Her temper was getting worse and sure enough she cracked. She wanted out of this blank space. She wished herself to be at the other side of the door. With a flash of light she appeared on the main staircase of Hogwarts, the place she died. Being a ghost she moved herself effortlessly to the to the courtyard. She tried to leave the grounds, but she was stopped. She walked past the bridge but then found herself standing back in front of the castle doors.

Hermione was quick to understand she was stuck of the grounds of Hogwarts. She recalled reading that some ghosts become trapped to a location because of the need of closure, but what was there for her to finish? What confused her more than anything was how she was alone. There seemed to be no other students who died during the battle roaming around. It was only Hermione. Was she stuck in some plane of existence unknown to anyone? The possibilities boggled her mind. There was a sadness that accompanied that confusion. She was dead and alone never to see Ron or Harry again.

The witch turned around a walked through the grand doors. When she reached the other side she shuttered from the unpleasant warmth that jolted through her suddenly. It was as if a heat was spilled all throughout her spirit. McGonagall has walked right through her. When she did it was like an energy in the room sent chills down both of them. The logic Hermione knew was failing her. How could she feel if she had no body!

"This is mad…"

* * *

Hermione had been wondering the castle for days exploring. She had nothing else to do. Her exploration discovered a room that seemed untouched for a long time. It was close to the library which made her want to read but alas she couldn't pick up objects. That was her next objective. Hermione knew somehow she could do it and so she tried countless times to pick up a vase. It took nearly two hours before she could pick it up. Her concentration however was growing thin. Once the vase was in her hand, seconds later, it was in pieces on the floor.

There were many grunts and sharp inhales of frustration coming from Hermione. Her mind filled with self-doubt. More importantly her mind kept asking "why." She was always taught the afterlife was happy — joyful — but she guessed now that was only if you went to heaven. Another question of "what" entered the thoughts. What did she do wrong to trap her in the broken castle. An uneasy feeling filled her spirit. She felt like she was being watched when there wasn't another soul or paintings in the room. Nothing felt right but Hermione wearily knew that would become her new normal.


	2. (author apology)

**Sorry for this not being a story update and sorry for the 5 million tries to post this... this is an apology and warning I'll probably never finish this fic. I love it a lot, but I just hate myself too much. I have no confidence. I'm not good enough. I've screwed myself over in every aspect of my life... This story means eveything to me but I'm not good enough to finish it. Sorry to those who wanted more. I'll keep it up until New Years... If nothing by then I'll delete it... If you want to talk about the fic or anything email me on gmail: underworldfanfic or message me here**


	3. (updateparagraph preview)

**I decided to continue the fic after a series of annoying events. Mental hospital (the stress of life was too much), and my laptop needed to reset and I lost a lot of story notes. I'm just updating so you know I'll post more and not call me an attention whore for posting the last update and not following through. A preview of the next chapter so this isn't all update and ranty.**

 **~EvilKingMacabre**

* * *

"Wandering the courtyard was a lonely peace. Hermione left no footprints and the broken ruins of the castle were covered in gleaming snow. It was painful to look at but it has a sense of beauty paired with the setting sun. There was nothing troubling Hermione's conscious. It was all suppressed. She was focused on one thing, and that was to move on from that agonizingly boring limbo. Nothing amused her. Hermione never felt herself since she exited the world of the living. It was a darker piece of her. Something changed Hermione for the worst. All she felt was an anger inside her spirit she couldn't rid herself of. Was it because she couldn't find the answers she wanted, or was it because she missed her friends; friends she'll never speak with again. Hermione pushed it away. Her drive for answers was too great to let weary thoughts distract her."


	4. Chapter 2: The Beginning of Answers

**Hey I actually wrote! Proof read not really... I have lots of trouble rereading things. Oh well. I thought I post it anyways. I've been working on an original story and it seemed that break helped. I tried to pace it better than the last one. I love writing but I still am getting the hang of it. Yes, Bellatrix is finally introduced but alas I do admit not the best at writing her... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

 **I do not own the amazing story known as Harry Potter :D**

 **~EvilKingMacabre**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Beginning of Answers**

Wandering the courtyard was a lonely peace. Hermione left no footprints and the broken ruins of the castle were covered in gleaming snow. It was painful to look at but it has a sense of beauty paired with the setting sun. There was nothing troubling Hermione's conscious. It was all suppressed. She was focused on one thing, and that was to move on from that agonizingly boring limbo. Nothing amused her. Hermione never felt herself since she exited the world of the living. It was a darker piece of her. Something changed Hermione for the worst. All she felt was an anger inside her spirit she couldn't rid herself of. Was it because she couldn't find the answers she wanted, or was it because she missed her friends; friends she'll never speak with again. Hermione pushed it away. Her drive for answers was too great to let weary thoughts distract her.

She found herself wandering into the castle. It wasn't like she needed to walk, but she did anyway. Somehow she was more comfortable "moving her legs" to elevate up the stairs. It would be just as easy to simply float. That would mean though she had to accept she was dead. Yes, Hermione knows it and has known it for a while. It's just something hard for her pride to believe. Through her efforts the stairs changed direction away from where she aimed to go.

"Really?" Hermione said. She let go of her stubbornness for a moment and headed for the library. She passed the paintings – full of framed life – on the castle walls. The subjects seemed jolly in their portraits. Somehow, something in Hermione's spirit angered her. They could converse, enjoy "company," and be seen in general. It was a jealously that drove malice into her mind. Her spite was getting harder and harder to suppressed or pushed away. That caused a sadness.

She continued floating with that inner dialogue until she reached the door of the library. Finally she could get answers.

After stepping through the door Hermione felt an ominous and dark aura. It made her spirit feel like it was going disappear. It was dark and had a potent eeriness that permeated the room. The few students who were there didn't seem to be bothered. It was like they couldn't feel it. Hermione insisted on walking again. She moved around the library looking at books to see if she could find anything on the afterlife; however, it seemed it would most likely be in the restricted section. Whilst approaching the restricted section the dark feeling became heavier. The closer she got the more she felt like she was swimming in tar.

Once in the closed off room horror struck her. Floating before her was Bellatrix Lestrange in all her wicked spirit. She looked the same but her spirit seemed to be more purple in glow than blue. Maybe it was like that for how she died. Hermione had noticed her spirit sometimes glowed red when she was angry. It made no sense, for it wasn't consistent with other ghosts she's seen. Nearly Headless Nick was a ghastly light blue whenever she saw him. What made her and Bellatrix glow differently?

Then Bellatrix's eyes slide over to gaze upon Hermione, but she didn't switch positions. "Oh look. The filthy lil' mudblood died too." She sounded more somber in voice than her usual anger induced snappy one. Hermione ignored the comment. Bellatrix's condescending habit of insulting "lesser people" got old fast. It was something Hermione hated with a passion but knew it wasn't smart to make a fuss at that particular moment.

"Technically I don't have blood anymore. Neither do you." Bellatrix went back to reading her book. Hermione tried to grab her attention again; reason being the book the dark witch was reading. "What have you learned? In that book I mean..."

"Why should I bother telling you?"

"Because we're stuck in the realm together and alone. We have to get along." Bellatrix turned to Hermione.

"We're stuck in a purgatory like realm. It's different from other ghosts' existing place... fate has a plan for us but what I can't figure out..." Again, to Hermione, Bellatrix sounded more melancholic than the Bellatrix who tortured her.

"So that's why no one can see us." Hermione paused to examine Bellatrix even more. There was a grim look on the older woman's face. It wasn't as insane as it use to be. "Something about you has changed." Hermione continued.

"Of course there is! The over powering emotion you left the living world with is the one you're stuck with." There was the explosive but oddly wordy Bellatrix. Then she handed, well more like threw, the book at Hermione. Next the younger of the two skimmed through the pages. She learned the reason she was a red glow sometimes was the fact the last thing she felt was anger. Her last thought played.

" _Why did this happen?"_ It was in such an angry out of character tone. The battle of Hogwarts was devastating. Seeing the death and destruction had driven an unnatural anger that followed Hermione to the grave. Then it clicked in her mind. Was Bellatrix so dark in mood because she felt sad when she died? What really is going on in that mind? Then she read purple was fear. That woman was afraid? Bellatrix Lestrange was fearful? That was highly unlikely, yet that fear floated before her.

"Why were you afraid?" Bellatrix's eyes flared with anger.

"Why should you know mudblood!" Hermione kept her steadiness and glared at the older woman. The eyes seemed impassioned with something to hide.

"You were afraid of dying. Weren't you." Bellatrix's silence delivered Hermione the answer. Bellatrix was afraid of death.

"Shut up! You – " Bellatrix began but suddenly shut herself out. Her onyx eyes dulled, but body language spoke a different, more prideful, story. Hermione figured the insane woman was just shutting herself out because she, Hermione, was lesser.

"Whatever. Just read," came out of Hermione's mouth. She took the book to the other side of the room. Bellatrix stayed and read more. It was strange there wasn't much of a fight given from Bellatrix. They were working together without formally agreeing to. Two pairs of eyes we're better than nothing even when they will never see eye to eye.

Hermione read down the pages one by one. A word caught her eye and it had its own section. It was what Bellatrix was talking about.

"Purgatory," she whispered. The book said everything but not verbatim. It had more details on the fate of the ones stuck in it. There was levels of it. Hundreds to thousands of levels. Each belonging to a pair of two. Fate places them together to see who they are in the core. Heaven or Hell – or even the ghost realm – admission is not dictated by a direct God. It's the fate interaction of the souls of the trapped.

Hermione kept reading as the day past on about this purgatory level her and Bellatrix were sadly trapped together in. She knew already once you're dead you are gone from the world of the living forever. Hermione got the feel from Bellatrix that she wishes she had her body back. It was just a vibe she received. The dark and disturbing aura she felt earlier was gone. She looked up and Bellatrix was gone. " _This was going to be a long eternity_ ," Hermione thought.

* * *

 **I hoped you like this chapter. The next one hopefully will be soon and better :P**


End file.
